movie_spoof_filmsfandomcom-20200215-history
Trash-O-Madness
Narrator: What An Animal! Trash-O-Madness Starring Rompo And Walter And Whistle And Winter https://drive.google.com/open?id=1Cv1sGB15sYR3P4rHrV5wVUkWvPjMMe6R (the episode begins) (Morning came) (up) (Whistle growls and barks) (angrily) (Pants) (for breath) (at the house) (Rompo and Winter in bed) (Walter snores) (and naps) (Clock ticks) (and tocks) (Then rings) (loudly) (Rompo jumps): Yeow! (and awakens (Walter peeks an eye) (to see that it's morning) Winter: (yawns) What a day. Rompo: It really is a good morning. Winter: Certainly is. Rompo: Walter, I'm too hungry to dance. (Walter nods) Rompo: We hadn't had a real breakfast since childhood. (Walter agrees) Winter: Not like your parents use to make. (Walter gulps) Rompo: Extra cheese omelette with bacon bits and Paris' famous french toast. (Walter winks) (Walter thinks they sound good to him) (and seems delighted) Winter: Tell you what, Sonny. (Walter listens) Rompo: If you promise not electrocute yourself. (Walter nods) (and promises) Winter: We could get you a hash dish for you for breakfast. Like that? (Walter thinks) (Then roam was heard) Rompo: What the... (double takes) (and reacts) (Rompo looks out the window) (and seems confused) (Garbage truck appeared) (suddenly) Rompo: The garbage men. It's garbage day today. I don't wanna miss them today. (Gathers up trash) Quick! Grab all the garbage you can! Winter: Oh, Rompo. Give that a rest. (Rompo keeps gathering the garbage up) (Winter sighs) (sadly) (Rompo goes faster) (at a high speed) (Piling up the garbage) (all together) (Whistle watches) (with a puzzle expression) (Tip toes) (quietly) Narrator: Later... (Winter hugs into Walter) (While Rompo's busy) (putting the garbage together) (Whistle sharpens his teeth) (ready to attack) (Rompo plugs in the vacuum cleaner) (to turn it on) (Walter sniffs it) (with confusion) (Then he gets sucked) (in) Winter: Ah! (gasps) Rompo: Huh? Oops. (tries to get Walter out) (But flicking the switch to blow) (suddenly) (Walter gets shot out) (of the vacuum) (SPLAT) (SPLASH) Rompo: Sorry, Walt. (Walter coughs) Winter: You okay? (Walter nods) (Later, Rompo looks in the fridge) (to find something) (Cleaning it out) (all together) Winter: Honey, Can't you give the garbage picking up thing a rest? (seems confused) Rompo: Nonsense. (Walter agrees) (Rompo sniffs the sausage) (with confusion) Rompo: Eww! Bad sausage. (throws it away) (Then he pulls out a container) (from nearby) Rompo: Oh dear. (seems worried) (Opens the lid and peek) (to see what's inside) (Slime) (appears) Rompo: Blah! (scoffs) (Dumps it out) (and sends it away) (Walter looks at it) (and is puzzled) (Walter smiled and takes it) (with him) (It gets stuck a little in his mouth) (suddenly) (Walter pulls it out) (of his mouth) Winter: Walter, That's disgusting. Rompo: That's slime you've got with you. (Oil shoots out of the slime and on Walter's face) (that gets splashed) Walter: Eck! Blah! (coughs and splutters) (The slime bounced away) (into the distance) (Then SPLASH) (and SPLAT) (The slime grows) (bigger and bigger) (Walter gasps) (in shock) Rompo: Walt. (Walter gulps) (Oil squirts out) (suddenly) Rompo: Yuck! (coughs and sputters) (The slime shrink small again) (down below) (Walter takes the slime and crawls away with it) (without anyone seeing) (Rompo picked him up) Winter: Walter. (folds her arms) Walter: Huh? (seems puzzled) Rompo's line. Rompo: Any sign of that slime you've got? Winter: Spit it out. Now. (Walter obeys) (SPIT) (SPLAT) (Rompo keeps piling the garbage up) (all together) (Garbage truck gets closer) (and closer) (Whistle peeks) (to see what's happening) (Walter looks at the slime) (and goes to get it) (Then he gets into the trash pile) (without his parents seeing him) (Rompo picks up the garbage pile) (and loads it up) (Winter cooks) (While Rompo turns the garbage into a cube) (and puts it away) (Walter's eyes peeked out) (suddenly) (Rompo carries the cube and heads out the door) (to load it up in the truck) (When he open the door, Whistle barks) (Rompo gasps) Rompo: Yikes! (flees) (SHUT) (LOCK) Winter: What's wrong, Dear? Rompo: Whistle's outside and trying to bite us. Winter: Ouch. Rompo: I hope he does get tamed. (Gulp) Rompo: I'll go out the back door. (goes to head out the back door) (But suddenly) (when he opens the back door up) (Whistle barks) (Rompo gasps) (Flees) (from Whistle) (Goes grab a fishing pole from the closet) (to use it for protection) (He went to the roof) (at the top) (And carefully reals the cube to the garbage truck) (and succeed in putting it into the truck) Rompo: This has worked out fine. Winter: Ed, Where's Walter? Did you see him? Rompo: I put him in his bedroom. Winter: He's not there. Rompo: Oh no! What have I done?! (Rompo sees that Walter was in the cube) (and gasps) Rompo: WALTER!! (Pulls it back) (and goes to save his boy) (Whistle follows the cube) (and goes to catch Walter) (BITE_ (GRAB) (Rompo gasps) (and covers his eyes) Rompo: Garbage day is a very dangerous day for dogs. (feels a little upset) Winter: My baby. My poor baby. (feels a little worried) (Rompo goes near Whistle): Excuse me. Whistle. Baby mongooses and trash are not part of a balance diet. Maybe if you... (PUNCH) (BUMP) Rompo: Okay. Steak. How about a steak instead? (gives Whistle a steak) (But PUNCH) (BOP) Rompo: That's it! (Tries to struggle) Give me back my son! Spit him out now! Let go, You mutt! (fights Whistle) Rompo: Okay, That's it! Come on you! Fight me! I'll... I'll... (Bops Whistle's nose and gasps) (POP) Rompo: Oops. (chuckles nervously) (Fixes his nose) (and pats him) Rompo: Better? Right? (grins) (nervously) (Whistle looks at his nose) (and seems confused) (Whistle snarls) (at Rompo) (Spits out the cube) (with Walter in it) (Then beats up Rompo) (by fighting him) (Winter covers her eyes) (with worry) Narrator: Later... (later) (Rompo came in) (at last]) (Rompo was angry after got beaten up) (and injured) Winter: What happen Rompo? Rompo: Whistle beat me up very badly. (Then he goes to the counter) (to see what he can do) (He pulls Walter off the cube) (and cleans him up) (Rolls him flat with a rolling pin) (trying not to squash him) (Then grabs a pump) (from nearby) (And inflates his son up) (back to normal) (He turns Walter around) (in circles) (Then sees his dad looking firmly at him) (Walter gulps) Winter: Walter! Oh, Walter. (hugs her son) (Walter giggles) (with nervous worry) (Rompo facepalms) (and frowns) Narrator: That night. (That night) (In the bath tub) (however) Rompo: Lucky you got saved from Whistle while I was fighting the dog. Winter: Good thing you got all the trash out. It scared me that we almost lose Walt. Rompo: Because you're lucky he's still with us. Winter: Yeah. Still happy. Rompo: Very proud of you. (Walter chews) (something) Rompo: Huh? What are you chewing? Winter: Don't tell us and let us guess. Rompo: That's not that slime from the fridge. Is it? Winter: Oh dear. It could be. Rompo: You brought that slime in the bath tub, Walt?! Get rid of it! Winter: Please, not in the tub, in a bag! Rompo: No. Wait. Winter: Hold it. We've got a bag with us. Walter: Ahhhh.... Rompo: No. Not in the water! Not in the... Walter! (BOOM!) Rompo: Aaaaaaaaaaaaaah!!!! Winter: Yeeeeeeeeeeeoooooowwww! (Scene ends) (and stops) (The End) (Credits play) (and stop) (Trash-O-Madness Logo) (Stephen Squirrelsky Presentation) (Andrew Catsmith) Category:Episodes